Videl and the Three Saiyajins
by Michi G
Summary: What happens when you cross Dragonball Z with Goldilocks and the Three Bears? Something like this. A few Japanese words; just a warning.


Videl and the Three Saiyajins  
  
Michi G.  
  
Once upon a time in a remote part of the country, there were three Saiyajins having lunch. There was the oldest Saiyajin, Gohan; the next oldest Saiyajin, Trunks; and the littlest Saiyajin, Goten. The oldest's Saiyajin's mother had left him to watch the other two Saiyajins, so he had to prepare lunch for the two boys and himself. He decided to make ramen for them all since he wasn't that good at cooking.  
  
"Okay, ramen's done," Gohan said, pouring some of the soup into his bowl. He carried the pot over to the two boys' bowls and filled them up with the last bit of soup.  
  
"Hey, it smells pretty good," Trunks said, holding up his chopsticks excitedly.  
  
"Let's eat!" Goten exclaimed as Gohan took a seat at the table with them.  
  
Simultaneously, the three Saiyajins all pulled some of the noodles out of their bowls and put them into their mouths. All of them dropped their eating utensils and howled with pain.  
  
"My ramen is too hot!" Gohan cried, fanning his mouth.  
  
"My ramen is too hot!" Trunks cried. He ran to the sink and drank some water from it.  
  
"My ramne is too hot!" Goten cried, running around the table with fire (figuratively speaking) coming out of his mouth.  
  
Once the two boys had returned to the table, the oldest Saiyajin had came up with an idea to solve their ramen problem. "Say, I have an idea," Gohan said. "Let's just wait for the ramen to cool."  
  
"But I'm hungry now!" Goten whined. His stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Trunks agreed. "Besides I hate waiting."  
  
Gohan scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Well, let's take a race to Satan City," he suggested. "By the time we come back, our ramen will be just right."  
  
"Cool!" Trunks and Goten said.  
  
"Yoshi," Gohan said, standing up. "Ikuzo!"  
  
"Hey, not fair!" Goten said as Trunks and Gohan got an early elad out the door. "Matte yo!"  
  
Minutes after the three Saiyajins had departed for Satan City, a small hover craft landed at the small Son abode. A dark-haired teenage girl with violet eyes stepped out of the yellow vehicle and looked around. She walked up to the door and knocked a few times.  
  
"Gohan-kun?" Videl called. She put her hands on her hips and waited for a response. "Trunks-kun? Goten-kun?"  
  
After receiving no answer for a good period of time, Videl tried the door and found it was unlocked. She opened the door and went carefully into the house. She called for the three Saiyajins again, but got no response once again. Gohan had called her before to tell her he couldn't go out with her because he had to watch Trunks and Goten for the afternoon. Videl had intended to surprise him and help out.  
  
"Gohan-kun!" Videl shouted for the last time. "I guess, they left or something." She looked around the den a few moments and then went into the kitchen. "Huh?"  
  
Videl eyed three bowls of ramen, sitting at the table as if someone were about to eat. "Why did they leave this?" she wondered.  
  
She frowned to herself, considering that three Saiyajins leaving food was highly unusual. Either they were all playing a joke on her, or something was really wrong. But none of them had an idea she was coming, so Videl began to think something was wrong.  
  
"Maybe they had to leave for an emergency," Videl murmured to herself. She sighed and sat down in the oldest Saiyajin's chair. "Boy, this chair is kinda hard."  
  
Videl looked across the table at the bowl in front of her. "Well, I'm sure no one would mind if I had a little of this ramen..." She picked up the bowled and tipped it toward her mouth.  
  
No sooner did the soup touch her tongue did Videl drop the bowl back on the table, spilling it on the wooden surface. "This ramen is too hot!" she exclaimed. She rose and sat down in the second oldest Saiyajin's seat.  
  
"This chair is awfully soft..." Videl commented to herself. She picked up Trunks's bowl. "Hope this one is a little better..."  
  
Videl sipped some of the soup and ended up dropping it back down on the table like the other bowl. "This ramen is too cold!"  
  
Videl moved to the littlest Saiyajin's chair, attempting to try the last bowl of ramen. "Now this chair is just right," she said, making herself more comfortable. She picked up the bowl of ramen and carefully sipped some. "And this ramen is just right too!"  
  
Videl had meant to just have a taste of it, but she was more hungry than she had thought. Minutes later she had consumed all of the ramen. She looked at the mess she had made on the table and vowed to clean it up before Gohan or his mother came home. However, as Videl stood up, she found that she was terribly drowsy.  
  
"Boy," Videl said with a yawn. "I am really tired." She walked out of the kitchen and into the hall whose the bedrooms were. "I think I'll lay down for a while..."  
  
First, Videl went to where she supposed Gohan's room was. It had a huge shelf stacked with books, so she thought it was a good guess. She walked in and sat down on the bed.  
  
"This bed is too hard," Videl said, frowning. She got up from his bed and leftr his room.  
  
Videl next went to the adjacent bedroom, figuring it was Gokuu's and Chichi's room. She smiled at the pictures of Gohan and Goten sitting on the dresser and one of Gokuu with his mouth stuffed full of something. She really didn't want to invade their privacy, but she only was going to lay down for a few minutes.  
  
"This bed is too soft," Videl said as she sat down on it. She got off the bed and exited the room.  
  
"One more try..." Videl said, going to the littlest Saiyajin's room. She was surprised to see it was actually clean, but then she remembered what kind of mother he had. The bed was much bigger than the little Saiyajin was, but it looked comfortable enough.  
  
"Ahh, this bed is just right," Videl said, stretching out on it. She smiled and made herself more comfortable. Soon Videl had jpulled the covers over her, covering her head almost completely. It wasn't long before she had dozed off.  
  
Shortly after Videl had went to sleep the three Saiyajins burst back into the house, breathing heavily. "I win, I win!" Trunks exclaimed, dancing around the doorway.  
  
"Sonna!" Goten cried, waving his arms up and down. "You cheated, Trunks-kun!"  
  
"Come on, settle down, you two," Gohan said, putting a hand on each of their heads. "Let's go eat our ramen."  
  
"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks said, dashing into the kitchen. Gohan followed behind them.  
  
"Hey, someone's been in here!" Trunks pointed out standing in front of the kitchen.  
  
"Someone's been sitting in my chair," Gohan noted, looking at his chair. He looked at his knocked over bowl of ramen. "And someone's been eating my ramen."  
  
"Someone's been sitting in my chair," Trunks said, arms over his chest. "And someone's been eating my ramen!"  
  
Goten was even less happy than the others. "Someone's been sitting in my chair, too!" he said, tears coming down from his eyes. "And someone's been eating my ramen, and they ate it all!" He held his bowl up as if a great crime had been committed.  
  
"Come on, guys," Gohan said, frowning. "Let's see if 'someone' did anything else."  
  
The three Saiyajins began to investigate the bedrooms. First, they went into Gohan's room. His sheets were slightly indented as if someone had been sitting there.  
  
"Someone's been sleeping in my bed!" Gohan exclaimed. He looked around his room to see if anything was stolen. "Nothing's missing, though."  
  
Next, they went to the master bedroom. "Someone's been sleeping in this bed too!" Trunks said as they found evidence of the person's presence in the room. They looked around for anything stolen, but everything was in place.  
  
Finally, the three Saiyajins went to the littlest Saiyajin's room. Slowly the opened the door and looked in. A large lump was in Goten's bed.  
  
"Someone been sleeping in my bed, and they're still there!" Goten whispered, pointing at the intruder. "Nii-chan, what do we do?"  
  
"Okay," Gohan said lowly. "When I count to three, all of us will grab him, all right?"  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded. "One... Two... Three!" They pounced on the person in the bed, rolling off with her onto the floor.  
  
"Don't let 'em go!" Trunks said, struggling to keep a hold on the person.  
  
Videl didn't know what was going on, but she thought she was being attacked by three robbers. She kept fighting them, but they soon had hold of her arms and feet. The three Saiyajins smiled at each other.  
  
"We got 'em!" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan agreed. "Let's see who our mystery guest is." He lowered the sheet covering the person while Trunks and Goten kept a tight hold on her.  
  
Gohan's eyes bulged when he revealed a very upset Videl. "Videl-san!" he said, jumping to his feet.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Trunks asked, getting to his feet nervously. His little friend followed him.  
  
"You ate our ramen?" Goten asked, more shocked than upset.  
  
"Onore..." Videl said, throwing the sheet off herself.  
  
"G-G-Gomen!" Gohan said, holding up his hands. "We thought you were a thief or something."  
  
Videl cracked her knuckles and slowly stood up. The three Saiyajins started backing toward the door. Videl followed them with a menancing glare.  
  
"Run for it!" Gohan said, bolting out the door.  
  
"Ahh, don't leave us here!" Trunks said, being trailed by Goten.  
  
"Wahhh!" Goten cried as Videl was right behind him.  
  
"Matte yo!" Videl shouted after them. She followed them straight out the front door. "Gohan-kun!! Trunks-kun!! Goten-kun!!"  
  
And so, the three Saiyajins lived happily ever after--once they managed to calm Videl down--and learned a valuable lesson about looking before they leap.  
  
--Owari  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, don't know where this fanfic came from. I guess I was bored. Oh, well, tell me what you think! ^_^ 


End file.
